


Niech czuwają

by oEllenao



Category: Niedokończone Opowieści, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, a więc cała wielka familia w jednym, i kurhany, i ogólnie ich obrzędy pogrzebowe, i simbelmyne, inspiracją była również pieśń Eowyn (to akurat mi się w filmie podobało), kanon mówi że szanowali Oromego więc jest za rączkę, którzy byli a - Rohirrimami b - Eotheodami i c - Nortami, modły, no i chciałam w jednym utworze ująć wszystkich bohaterów, prośby, rohirrimskie, swoją drogą w litanii upchnąć ich było najwygodniej ;), w formie litanii, wiara w spotkanie zmarłych, wiara widoczna u Theodena gdy umierał, zwał jak zwał
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Béma - Rohirrimowie zwali tak Oromego.</p></blockquote>





	Niech czuwają

Tam, gdzie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi.  
Tam, gdzie koń przerywa swój bieg.  
Gdzie brat każdy od bólu jest wolny.  
Tam niech Béma modlitwy zanosi.  
  
  
  
  
Niech czuwają nad Rohanem panowie mężni:  
  
Vidugavia, najpotężniejszy wśród Nortów, Król Rhovanionu,  
Marhari, dzielny wojownik poległy na Równinach,  
Marhwini, pogromca Woźników,  
Forthwini, lojalny przyjaciel Gondoru,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Vinitharya Eldacar, mieszanej krwi, pan na wygnaniu,  
Frumgar, przewodnik ludu, co Éothéodem nową siedzibę nazwał,  
Fram, pogromca smoka,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Éomund, dowódca spod pól Celebrantu,  
Léod, poskramiacz dzikich koni,  
Eorl Młody, pan najjaśniejszy, co z Cirionem złożył przysięgę,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Baldor, pan dzielny, co nie powrócił ze Ścieżki Umarłych,  
Aldor Stary, pogromca Dunlendingów,  
Eofor, pierwszy pan Aldburga,  
Brego, twórca Meduseld, co zmarł z rozpaczy za synem,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Fastred i Folcred, dzielni bliźniacy, co zginęli, niosąc pomoc Gondorowi,  
Háma i Haleth, synowie Helma, co zginęli w wojnie,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Gram, król, co prowadził rządy spokojne,  
Fréa, pan dobry,  
Fréawine, król, dzięki któremu kraj rozkwitał,  
Goldwine, pan hojny,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Déor, pan, co prowadził wyprawy na północ,  
Helm Żelaznoręki, pan, co zamarzł na śmierć i wrogów swych straszy,  
Fréaláf, pogromca Korsarzy,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Brytta Léofa, pan umiłowany, co orków wypędził,  
Walda, pan dzielny, co wpadł w zasadzkę,  
Folca, mężny myśliwy, zabójca dzika z Everholt,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Folcwine, pan, co przywrócił krainie świetność,  
Thengel, pan mądry, co pokochał dumną Morwen,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Théoden Ednew, król szlachetny i sławny,  
Théodred, książę dzielny, co poległ, broniąc brodów na Isenie,  
Éomer Éadig, król uwielbiony, o wielkim sercu,  
Elfwine Piękny, wielce do Imrahila podobny,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Erkenbrand, pan Zachodniej Bruzdy, co z odsieczą przybył,  
Háma, mąż szlachetny, co przy wrotach czuwał,  
Elfhelm, wierny królom marszałek,  
Éomund, pan ze Wschodniej Bruzdy, co w orkowe wpadł sidła,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Gamling Stary, wojownik z Rogatego Grodu,  
Grimbold, pan na Grimslade,  
Gálmód, ojciec, co za syna musiał się wstydzić,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Gárulf, dzielny wojownik, co poległ pod Fangornem,  
Wídfara, Jeździec, co znał się na wietrze,  
Ceorl, Jeździec, co z posłaniem do króla śpieszył,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Déorwine, pan, co u boku króla dzielnie walczył,  
Dúnhere, wojownik ze wzgórz,  
Éothain, Jeździec waleczny i szczery,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Horn, Fastred, Harding, Herubrand i Herefara - Jeźdźcy waleczni,  
co zginęli na polach Pelennoru,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
Niech czuwa nad nami minstrel, Gléowine.  
Oby nam łaskę u Eru wyśpiewał.  
  
Niech czuwa nad nami Guthláf, co dzierżył króla sztandar.  
Oby nam łaskę od Eru przekazał.  
  
Niech nad nami czuwają chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
  
  
  
Niech czuwają nad Rohanem panie czcigodne:  
  
Vidumavi, pani piękna i godna,  
Hild, pani szlachetna,  
Théodwyn, pani nieszczęśliwa,  
Elfhild, królowa miła,  
Éowyn, córa królewska najpiękniejsza, pani waleczna,  
  
wszystkie chwały blaskiem okryte.  
  
  
  
  
Niech czuwają nad nami ci, którzy zbłądzili:  
  
Freca, pan, co żądał zbyt wiele,  
Wulf, wróg królewski,  
Gríma Gadzi Język, największy zdrajca Rohanu,  
Fengel, pan chciwy, z dziećmi swymi skłócony.  
  
Niech i oni blaskiem się kiedyś okryją.  
  
  
  
  
Niech czuwają nad nami przyjaciele Rohanu:  
  
Borondir, posłaniec, w którym nortowa krew płynęła,  
Valacar, pan, który Rohan umiłował,  
Imrahil, pan, co nad zmarłym Theodenem płakał,  
Faramir, mąż szlachetny i sławny, co Éowyn pojął za żonę,  
Lothíriel, pani z Dol Amroth, Éomera luba,  
Morwen, dumna pani z Lossarnach, królowa miła,  
Drużyna Pierścienia, gdzie każdy z jej członków miłowany był tu wielce,  
  
wszyscy chwały blaskiem okryci.  
  
  
  
  
Niech czuwają nad nami wszystkie córy i wszyscy synowie Rohanu.  
  
  
Niech nas kiedyś ta sama jasność spowije.  
Niech nas drugie życie na nowo połączy.  
I niech nad nami wszystkimi Eru łzę uroni,  
by opadła na ziemię i zbudziła do życia simbelmynë.  
  
  
  
  
Tam, gdzie słońce nigdy nie zachodzi.  
Tam, gdzie koń przerywa swój bieg.  
Gdzie brat każdy od bólu jest wolny.  
Tam niech Béma modlitwy zanosi.

**Author's Note:**

> Béma - Rohirrimowie zwali tak Oromego.


End file.
